29 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-29 ; Comments *Start of show features an attempt at a segue by John that goes awry, plus some badinage with Andy Kershaw and his "attractive and amusing pals" (it appears that he has had Brendan Croker live in the studio along with an Ian Anderson, not he of Jethro Tull, but probably the then editor of Folk Roots ''magazine, who at the time was hosting a folk record show on BBC World Service). *Incomplete show, with edited tracks from four sides of two different tapes. The tracklisting order below reflects the tape numbers, but may not be the same as was heard on the show. *Selected tracks available on Peel Early Autumn 1991 *Possible first play for PJ Harvey's first single - as Peel reads out the press release. However he comments on dates read out on "last night's programme" so it may be the second play. The track order of Peel Early Autumn 1991 also suggests a play the previous night, which would help date a few tracks on that mixtape. It is certainly the same copy of the single as the scratches are in the same place at the start - he's clearly already played it to death at Peel Acres before the show... this is the first play, on this Sunday night show. I had spoken to John during the day as I had released this along with Stereolab Super Electric and Th' Faithhealers Gorgeous Blue Flower and he was seeking info on what I knew of PJ Harvey. *Notwithstanding the above, it has since transpired that Dress was played on the 28th. *The Courtney Love with two singles featured on the show are a band rather than the celebrated singer with Hole. Sessions *Gumball, #2. First broadcast, recorded 1991-08-20. No known commercial release. *Bleach, #2. Repeat, first broadcast 21 July 1991, recorded 1991-06-04. No known commercial release. Tracklisting (L006a) *''start of show including fluffed handover from Andy Kershaw *Pixies: 'Alec Eiffel (LP-Trompe Le Monde)' (4AD) @''' *Crabstick: '''unknown (LP-Stud or Houseboy)' (Feel Good All Over) @''' *(edit) *Mr Selfish: Mr Selfish (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 35 ''only on '' @''' *Ed. Robinson: Armed & Highly Dangerous (7") Firehouse Crew'' only on '' @ *It's Immaterial: 'A Gigantic Raft (In The Philippines) (7")' (Eternal) @''' (L006b) *Bleach: Friends (session) :(edit) *PJ Harvey: Dress (single) Too Pure :(edit) *Courtney Love(2): Highlights (single) K *Courtney Love(2): Hey! Antoinette (single) Feel Good All Over *Gumball: Back Off Boogaloo (session) :JP: "Always was a drummer's song." :(edit) : (L008a) *Syran M'Benza: 'Icha' (LP - Symbiose) Hysa Productions *Bleach: 'Headless' (Peel Session) :(edit) *Papa San: 'Clutch' (Single) Father & Son *Bleach: 'Surround' (Peel Session) § :(edit) *Sound Of Sha'Bass: Take It Or Leave It (12") Guerilla GRRR16 (edited out) § *Family Cat: 'Colour Me Grey' (12") Bad Girl BGRL009 (edited out) § :(edit) *Butterfly Child: 'Softest Thing Since Skin' (EP - Tooth Fairy) H.ark! *Big Flame: 'Why Popstars Can't Dance' (7") Ron Johnson *Blueboy: 'Clearer' (7") Sarah *Blue Boy: 'Pan In The Air' (LP - Superman) Charlie's (Title on the cover says Super Blueboy, but is officially called Superman) :(edit) *Gumball: 'High Or Low' (Peel Session) (back announced - not included on the available recording) *Steel Pole Bath Tub: 'Venus In Furs' (7" b-side European Son) Communion :(edit) *Solitaires: 'Big Mary's House' {LP - Dangerous Doo Wop, Volume 2) :(tape cuts out) (L008b) *Bleach: 'Decadance' (Peel Session) *Woodentops: ' Stay Out Of The Light (Peoples mix)' (12") Hyperactive :(JP: "They're not the perky popsters of yesteryear, are they?") *Robert Wyatt: 'Costa' (LP- Dondestan) Rough Trade :(tape cuts out) :§ tracks available on Peel Early Autumn 1991 :@''' tracks available on File e File ;Name *a) L006a *b) L006b *c) L008a *d) L008b *e) 1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE116 ;Length *a) 00:48:19 (from 00:39:33 - tape begins with edited highlights of AK Show of the same date). *b) 00:45:28 (first 15:37 only, rest of the tape is from 05 October 1991) *c) 00:45:35 *d) 00:46:40 (first 16 minutes only, the remainder of the tape is an undated Andy Kershaw program) *e) 1:36:31 (27:37-43:45) (32:10-40:30 unique) ;Other *a-d) Files created from L006 and L008 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Roger. *e) Created from LE116 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 116 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a-d) Mooo server *e) Mooo Category:1991 Category:SL Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes